


The element of surprise

by Finitrin



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitrin/pseuds/Finitrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one shot short story I made because I needed their first kiss and I needed it my way so this is what happened. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon at the training room

Will and Jem were, as they so frequently were, in the Institute’s training room. This time it was knife fighting, though it was no one’s favourite the chance of losing your sword in a battle was always a possibility and shadowhunters should always be prepared for every possibility; so they trained.

 

Having been practicing for two hours was tiring and had made the boys sweat, a lot. Still that didn’t make them stop. Will wouldn’t stop until he beat Jem at least once, and despite his love for his parabatai he wouldn’t give in, he wanted to put up a good fight… so he did.

For the following twenty minutes they ducked and aimed, pointed and tried to stab each other with the practice knives. At some point they paused to rest.

 

“That is the problem with practicing with you, you see, as we are parabatai and have been practicing for so long together that I know all your moves and you mine. There is no way for any of us to win – Unless…”

“I don’t like that look, what do you have in mind Will?”

“Unless I use the element of surprise!” Will shouted and tackled Jem pinning him down to the ground with his knees and pointing his edgeless knife at the second one’s throat.

Jem muttered under his breath something like “Very funny William…. Completely unfair…. Get off me”

“Not happening, I am not getting off of you for the time being” He said smirking.

 

Jem, realizing he’d probably be here for a long time, propped himself on his elbows, and as he was opening his mouth to complain again when he found Will’s lips colliding with his. At first, too shocked to react, he just stayed there; however, just when Will was pulling back he grabbed the other boy’s hair with one hand while holding himself up with the other one and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. Now it wasn’t only lips, but also tongue and teeth; with every second that passed the kiss got more and more passionate, but eventually they had to break apart to breath. Both of them were blushed and just looked into each other’s eyes.

 

Will wanted to quote something, but off all the poetry he had read and memorized by heart nothing came to his mind; he was blank. Just before he started panicking they heard footsteps down the hallway and then a knock on the door.

 

“Told you I was going to beat you James” Will said unnecessarily loudly just before Sophie came in the room and told them dinner was ready. That moment was a secret, a secret both of them later that night in Jem's room sworn to take to their graves... Not without doing it again though, and maybe, just maybe intensifying it a _little_ bit more...


	2. Later that night in Jem’s room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot but I was asked to and couldn't keep myslef

Jem heard a soft knock on his door at around two in the morning, he sat upright against the back of the bed covering his underwear with the sheets as someone slipped in his room and closed the door after stepping in; on normal circumstances he would’ve grabbed the seraph blade he keeps by his bed, but this wasn’t a normal day and he knew it was Will who was in his room.

“We’re men, Nephilim, and parabatai” Said Will in a whisper.

“Your deduction skills amaze me William” Replied the other one.

“I tend to have that effect on people; however, I aimed to point out that what we did today is as forbidden as it can get, and it would be wise to keep it a secret.”

“Then a secret it shall remain, but since when do you care about what’s permitted and what’s forbidden? That is definitely not like you”

“You are right my dear friend, – _he said moving towards Jem’s bed_ – it is not like me – _then he climbed over_ – and I can assure you – _while placing his knees on each side of Jem_ – I don’t” Will cupped Jem’s face and slowly and tenderly kissed him, but Jem pulled back.

“Will, please… don’t” A hurt look flashed through Will’s face but he rapidly hid it “If we are doing this again, let us do it properly”

Without giving him the chance to react, he grabbed Wills’s hair and pulled him in quite forcefully into a deep and passionate kiss that involved lip biting and tongue entanglement. Their mouths were still together when Jem slid his hands down Will’s shirt and started tracing the line of his muscles, only to resolve unbuttoning it in order to be able to stare at it. Will moved his mouth along Jem’s jaw and down his neck all the way to the chest; when he sucked on one of his nipples Jem groaned, which only helped to turn Will on. They slipped down and Will was on top of his parabatai, both of them breathing hard; Wills’s elbows, placed on each side of Jem’s head, were holding him while the later one stripped Will off his trousers.

They lay together, bodies intertwined and lips together until the break of dawn.

“You are my greatest sin Jem, and I love you” Will confessed.

“I love you too Will” Jem replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~For convenience matters it was summer so Jem was sleeping with no clothes other than pants (British version of that word)  
> ~For all intents and purposes you can imagine whatever you want to fill in the time gap of that night (if you know what I mean)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
